Wild Li'l WufeiChan
by Raihne
Summary: Wufei is captured by Oz and Une goes above Trieze to keep him out of the way. It doesn't go quite as planned.


Title: Wild Little Wufei-chan   
Author: Raihne   
Disclaimer: I made them chibis and messed with their lives, but I don't own them.   
Summary: Wufei is captured by Oz and Une goes above Trieze to keep him out of the way.   
It doesn't work exactly as planned   
Pairing: 4+13   
Archive: Sure, just tell me where and link back to me. 

C&C would be drooled over, Flames will be used to line my rats cage.   


* * *

**Part 1>**   


Rai: Oh wuuuuuuuuuuuufieeeeeeeeeeee, where areeee   
youuuuuuuuuu?   
Wufei: You are completely without honor.   
Rai: Aw come on Wu-chan, you had so much fun with   
the others   
Wufei: *glare*   
Rai: Well I had to do something for you too!   
Wufei: Dishonor!   
Rai: Oh be quiet and try this on.   
Wufei: No chance.   
Rai: Aw, come on!   
Wufei: I refuse to were that ridiculous thing.   
Rai: Wu-chan. . .   
Wufei: Nand-AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!   
Duo: Rai, Wubear you h. . . *snicker* WuFei! I   
never thought you were this kinky.   
Wufei: *blush/Glare* Shut up Maxwell.   
Duo: No! I mean it! I mean dresses and leather, the   
ocassional bit and harness but THIS! This is   
genius.   
Quatre: *Enters* Anou. . . Wu-chan?   
Wufei: WHAT!?!   
Quatre: Why are you wearig a diaper?   
Rai: Doesn't the bonnet bring out his natural   
coloring?   
Wufei: RAI!!!!!   
Rai: EEP! 

_________________________ 

Air burned with the smell of carbon, sulfur, heat and oil as the Gundams sliced through the OZ mobile suits and the Torus Dolls as if they were only air. 

"Hahahahahahahaha! Those who see me must die! Shinigami lives! Take that!" 

"Maxwell desist your endless chatter." 

"Nope, and I wont shut up either!" Duo's face   
grinned at him from the vid screen. 

"Duo! Behind you!" 

Duo's Gundam spun with the grace of the pilot   
himself as he cut strait up through the unfortunate   
assassin. 

"Damn it Duo! Pay attention!" Heero barked. 

"Oi Hee-chan! I didn't know you cared." 

Silence. 

"Heero?" 

"Duo. . . I. . ." 

"No Time for this!" Wufei defended the two   
motionless allies and growled, "Later, we're in   
trouble." 

Duo's violet eyes opened wide when he saw the   
dolls coming toward them, "We can't fight that many!" 

Quatre and Trowa came speeding out of the base   
before it exploded. "The mission is accomplished." 

Duo nodded and all five began a retreat. 

Two miles passed when Quatre felt something   
wrong, "Heero? Duo? Where is Wufei?" 

They stopped and stared back toward the base,   
"You think they. . ." 

Heero nodded and punched some quick orders   
into his console. 

"Well?" 

"Pilot 005. Captured." 

"Damn!" 

"Aa." 

"Well we have to rescue him!" 

"Get back to the safe house. Everyone." Heero   
ordered then looked back toward the battlefield one   
more time. "We will formulate our plan there." 

Duo nodded and gunned off after Heero. 

Trowa and Quatre followed close behind. The   
little blond shaking with fear. 

"Quatre?" 

"They aren't acting like they should. OZ has   
plans for him Trowa. Wufei is afraid." 

"We'll find him." 

"We have to. Soon." 

"We will."   
  


Wufei was cuffed down to a med table in the   
latest OZ facility. When Lady Une walked in he   
redoubled his efforts to get away, "Kisama! Onna! I   
demand justice!" 

"You've had your victory." Une smiled and   
filled a sirynge with some gold colored fluid, "Now   
let us have a shot at ours." 

"What is that?" 

"Your doctors call it a youth serum I believe.   
We've adjusted it since the test on 003. Now be a good   
little boy and maybe you'll get a lollypop." 

"Kisama!!! Let me go!" 

Une chuckled and injected the serum into his   
veins. 

"Usura baka! Ahou! Ohhhh," Wufei swayed his   
head unsteadily. 

"It's starting!" 

"Lady Une!" 

The woman spun to face Trieze Kushranada.   
"Sir!" 

He wasn't looking at her, the commander's eyes   
were glued to the boy on the table, "What have you   
done!?" 

"We needed a new test subject for the youth   
drug." 

Trieze all but snapped the bindings off of the   
Chinese boy and helped him to sit up. "Wufei. Can you   
hear me?" 

"Injustice." He said, his voice no larger than   
a whisper. "Trieze?" 

"Hai." 

He swayed and caught himself on the OZ   
leader's cape, "I feel. . . ohhh!" 

"Une!" Trieze glared up at his assistant   
without letting go of the swaying pilot, "This is NOT   
how we run things here!" 

"But Lord Trieze. . ." 

"No!" 

"Yes sir." 

"Trieze. . ." 

The man's mouth fell open as the boy shrank in   
his embrace until a tiny baby sat in his place,   
clutching at the oversized flight suit around it. 

Une frowned, "Damn, still not right!" 

"Lady Une!" Trieze growled and lifted the   
child from the suit and into his arms. 

"Hai?" 

"Since you felt this necessary You will be   
this boy's nurse until he grows back again." 

"But that could take anywhere from weeks to   
years!" 

"Yes it could." 

"Sir." 

"Go purchase the necsissary items. Use OZ's   
account. And tell no one what happened." 

"Then how will I explain. . ." 

Trieze got a gleam to him eyes and smiled,   
"Tell them that they are for you." 

"Diapers sir?" 

"You have a little problem." Trieze grinned. 

Une blushed and tried to reply but Trieze held   
the baby out to her. 

"Look at what you have done. This punishment   
is more than fair." 

The baby cooed and his little legs kicked in   
the air as he urinated all down the front of the   
colonel's jacket. 

"Oh!" 

"Go." Trieze smiled. 

"I need to change." 

"You will go just as you are." He tucked the   
child into the crook of his arm and tickled his   
kicking feet. "Hurry back Une." 

"Y. . . yes sir." 

Trieze waited until she was gone and then   
sighed, "Wufei I am so sorry my little dragon. I will   
keep you safe until you are back to normal. And then I   
will return you safely home. This was not supposed to   
happen." 

The baby hiccuped and began to cry, and Trieze   
hugged his close, "Shh, Shh, don't cry little dragon.   
We'll have you back to normal soon. Don't cry." 

The door opened and three privates walked inside, "Sir, we were told to report s. . ." 

Trieze nodded, "Continue." 

"Sir is that a. . . a . . ." 

"A baby. This is my ward, Wufei." 

"I. . . you have a ward?" 

"It seems I do now."   
_________________________ 

Wufei: Dishonor! Injustice! How could you do such a   
thing to me?!   
Rai: It's all in good fun Wu-chan.   
Wufei: But Trieze?! Couldn't you at least have put me   
in Anja's care?!   
Rai: anou. . . you really want her anywhere near your   
butt with a diaper pin?   
Wufei: . . . good point.   
Rai: *Smile*   
Quatre: Are you going to stop this series once this   
is done?   
Rai: Nope.   
All: WHAT?!?!?   
Rai: I've had a request.   
Duo: I'm scared are you scared?   
Heero: What is next?   
Rai: Rai-chan! ^_^V   
All: *Group feint*   
Rai: Wh~at? 

* * *

**Part 2>**   


Wufei: You wrote another chapter?   
Rai: Couldn't disappoint your fans Wu-bear ^_^   
Wufei: What about your home work?   
Rai: Can't get me on that one! I finished it!   
Wufei: You don't get back from class till ten! How did you do that?!   
Rai: I missed my morning class.   
Wufei: Dishonor!!!   
Rai: I was sick!   
Wufei: S~ure you were.   
Rai: Well I was!   
Wufei: And what was your illness.   
Rai: Anou. . . *whisper whisper*   
Wufei: *Goes SD* I didn't need to hear that!   
Rai: What? It's natural!   
Wufei: *Zoned out*   
Rai: *snicker* good thing he doesn't hang out with many girls.   
__________________ 

Duo paced behind Heero as the perfect soldier hacked into every oz base he could find. "Oi this is boring! Any luck Hee-chan?" 

"I can not locate the base he is held in." 

Quare studied the print outs and frowned, "It's like after that one transmition of his capture, He just   
vanished!" 

Trowa walked in the door, "I found Une." 

All of them looked up and the boy shrugged, "She was at the store purchasing diapers." 

"Diapers?" 

"She told the checker that they were for her, she smelled like urine." 

Duo snickered, "Classic." 

Heero shook his head and turned back to the computer, "this makes no sense. Where IS he?!"   
  


Wufei was cuddled in Trieze's lap as the OZ leader brushed his long black hair lovingly. 

Over the first night Wufei had grown from a baby to a toddler of three or four years but after that he   
showed no more signs of ageing. Then serum was holding firm. Still, he didn't seem to mind. And   
Trieze, though he missed his dragon, was quite fond of the little one he had become. 

"Trieze papa?" 

"What is it Wu-chan?" 

"Why do you like to brush my hair so much?" 

"Because once, you wouldn't let me touch you like this." 

"When I was big?" 

"Yes." 

"Why not?" 

"We are enemies Wu-chan. When you are big we fight and one day one of us will kill the other." 

Wu-chan's eyes were bright with childish question. "Kill?" 

"Let's not talk about that now." 

"Ok." 

"What do you want to do today?" 

"Play!" 

"Play where?" 

"In the garden! I love the garden!" 

Trieze smiled and nodded, "I have a meeting today though, so Une will have to play with you until it's   
over." 

Wu-chan wrinkled his little nose, "I don't like Une-san." 

"Why not?" 

"She's a crazy lady." 

Trieze smiled, "That crazy lady used to change your diapers." 

"Maybe that is why she went crazy." 

Both of them looked up and Wu-chan squealed with delight and wiggled his way off of Trieze's lap,   
"Hi!" 

Zech lifted the bouncing child in his arms, "Hello. What have you been up to Trieze? Who is this?" 

"Look into his eyes." Trieze sighed. 

Zech looked and gasped, "Wu. . . Wufei?" 

"Une tried out the latest youth drug on him without telling me." 

"How long has he been like this?" 

"A week now." 

Zech shook his head and lowered Wu-chan to the floor, "So you have a baby." 

Wu-chan plucked Zech's mask from his head and slipped it on his own. 

"Wufei, give me that." 

"No." 

"Wufei. . ." Zech approached slowly and Wufei took off out the door and down the hall. Still naked   
as the day he was born except for the huge mask. 

Trieze and Zech both hurried after him. "Wu-chan! Wu-chan!" 

"Wufei you little weasle! Give me my mask!" 

The child giggled and dodged through another door, entering the mess hall. All of the soldiers   
stopped their conversations to stare at the little legs sticking out of their Lieutenant's mask. "Anou. . ." 

"WuFei!" Zech barreled in followed closely by Trieze. 

"Wu-chan please, come here, you need to get dressed." 

"And give me back my mask!" 

The baby slipped off somewhere and the two of them looked around, noticing their audience. 

Zechs was the first to recover from his shock, "Well? find him!" 

A private stood and raised his hand, "Sirs." 

"Yes?" 

"He's sitting in my breakfast Sir." 

The rest of the mess hall started to snicker and Trieze walked over to lift the food covered infant   
from the poor man's plate. Zech snatched the mask from him and slammed it on angrily. A squishing   
sound stopped him. 

"Anou. . . sir. . . my um. . . my eggs are missing." 

Zech lifted the mask and peeled as much as he could out of his hair, "I found them." 

Trieze slipped away before Zech caught him snickering at him and returned to his chambers to bathe   
the sticky child. "You are a little trouble maker." 

"Uhuh." He agreed happily. 

"But I love you for it." 

The child grinned and Trieze lowered him into the warm bath he had drawn, "I am going to be late   
for my meeting." 

"Sorry." 

Trieze smiled and kissed the upset child on the forehead, "Hush now. I'm not mad at you." 

"How come?" 

Trieze chuckled, "Because the look on Zech's face was priceless." 

Wu-chan giggled and soon their laughter filled the base. 

_______________________ 

Wufei: DISHONOR!!!!!!!!!   
Rai: *holding in laughter* Nice butt Wu-chan.   
Wufei: *looks down and blushes* Raihne!!!!!! Write me up some clothing!   
Rai: Your no fun.   
Anja: *Licks her lips* Ooh yes he is!   
Rai: Hentai! Stay in your own universe!   
Anja: *Playful pout*   
Rai: Now Wu. . . Wufei? Wufei?   
*suggestive noises come from door*   
Duo: *rushes in and slams door shut* Whoa! Rai! You should write them more lemons man!   
Rai: Oh Gods. Wufei! Get you head out of your crotch!   
Anja: That's not his cro. . . ooooohh!   
Duo: *Looks at Rai*   
Rai: *Looks at Duo*   
Both: Quatre! Can we borrow your video camera?!   
  


* * *

**Part 3>**   


Rai: Ho'kay, this chapter was an idea given to me by a story of my grandmother's.   
Wufei: Wait, isn't your grandma the one that curses your existence and throws plates at you when you annoy her?   
Rai: That's her.   
Wufei: When did you actually 'talk' to her!?   
Rai: Anou. . . long time ago.   
Wufei: Oh Gods.   
Rai: Will you let me finsh?   
Wufei: Go ahead.   
Rai: It's a really sad chapter, I cried a little writing it, but I think it's one of my better chapters.   
Wufei: Raihne, are you ok?   
Rai: I'm just feeling down. My family are all Meteological empaths.   
Wufei: In English?   
Rai: The weather affects out blood flow and energy level. It's rainy out so my energy is low and my blood flow is sluggish.   
Wufei: Lets read the fic now.   
Rai: You actually 'want to?! My Gods! Who are you and what did you do to Wu-chan.   
Wufei: *smiling* Hn, baka   
Rai: *smiles back*   
_____________________________ 

Heero slammed his laptop shut, "He must be in a new base." 

"So how do we find him?" 

"We don't for now. If OZ kills him they will make it a public execution, like they were   
going to make yours." 

"So we wait until they bring him to us?" 

"Hai." 

"Awe Maaaaan!" Duo slumped then straitened, "Wait!" 

"Aa?" 

"Trowa saw Une buying diapers." 

Quatre nodded and Heero just waited for him to get to the point. 

"Well don't you see?! OZ has a youth formula they're testing too." 

"So. . ." 

"Right! What if they used it on Wufei! We've been looking for a pilot! Try looking for a   
baby!" 

Heero nodded and began to work again.   
  


Trieze awoke to a motion at the foot of his bed, "Wha. . .?" He glanced down and saw   
Wu-chan, sitting there in his footsie PJs with one of his fingers in his mouth. "Wu-chan? Are you   
ok?" 

"I'm scared." 

"Of what?" Trieze opened his arms and the child crawled up into his embrace. 

"Of Une lady. She keeps watching me. I don't want to sleep alone." 

Trieze lifted his blankets and the little boy curled up under them, snuggling under the   
soldier's chin. "Sleep tight little one. I won't let anyone harm you." 

"Not even the Boogie man?!" 

Trieze chuckled, "Who told you about the Boogie man?" 

"Zech-san said if I ever touched his mask again he would feed me to the Boogie man." 

The commander groaned and cuddled the child closer, "I will have a talk with Zech in the   
morning. And yes. I will even protect you from the Boogie man." 

"I love you Trieze papa." 

"Hush. Don't promise something you don't understand." His voice was slightly rough,   
"Go to sleep my little dragon." 

"Well I do." Wu-chan sniffled and closed his eyes. 

When the child was breathing deep and easy, Trieze smiled through the dark at him. "I   
love you too Chang Wufei."   
  


The next day Une took Wu-chan to the garden while Trieze attended a meeting with the   
colony leaders. 

"Don't wander off." She ordered. 

Wu-chan stuck his tongue out at her and ran into the bushes. 

"Wufei! Come back here!" 

He kept running until he heard a loud chirp. Then he stopped and looked up to watch a   
beautiful bird circle around above him. 

The bird's arch through the sky was glorious. Sun sparkled off of it's raven wings and   
Wufei followed it's flight with a peaceful awe that only children know. With a softer chir it came   
to land on one of the garden posts. The child crept closer, careful not to startle it. "Yosh." He   
whispered urgently, "Une lady. Come see." 

Just as the boy turned a cat pounced out of the tall grass and the bird didn't have time to   
get away. 

"NO!" Wu-chan grabbed the cat and tore it from it's prey but the damage was already   
done. The beautiful bird lay unmoving on the ground. 

Careful little hands scooped it up and Wu-chan's tears fell on the little body. "Bird?"   
When it didn't move he did the only thing he knew to do. He went to Trieze. 

"Wufei!" Une chased after the child, "Wait! Wufei! Trieze-sama is in a meeting!!! Wufei   
you brat get back here!!!" 

Trieze and all of the leaders he was meeting with looked up when the dark haired little   
angel slid inside and ran to scurry onto the OZ leader's lap. 

A very flustered lady Une slammed inside after him, "WU. . . fei. . . anou, Trieze-sama, I   
tried to stop him. . ." 

"That will be all Lady Une." 

"Hai sir." She bowed quickly out. 

"Now Wu-chan, I told you I had to talk to these nice people. Why did you need to see me   
so badly?" 

The child sniffled and Trieze looked closer under the curtain of his silky hair. 

"Wu-chan." He spoke softly and sat his little ward up on the table, "Are you crying?" 

The Chinese boy held up the dead bird to Trieze's startled gaze and sniffled again, "The   
kitty got it and now it won't fly anymore. Make it better Trieze papa. Please." 

Trieze got tears in his eyes. He took the bird from Wufei and handed it to one of the   
soldiers, "Give this bird a proper burial." 

"Sir?" 

"Don't question me." 

"Hai." The man nodded and left. 

Trieze then pulled Wu-chan tightly into his arms and the boy hugged him tighter and   
sobbed, "Oh Wu-chan." The OZ leader said sadly, "I can't do anything. I am only a man." 

"No you're not! You're my Trieze papa! You can make it well I know you can!" 

A tear fell to Wufei's head and Trieze bit his lip to squelch them, "Ah little dragon, if   
only that were true." 

"Trieze papa." 

"I can't bring that bird back to life Wu-chan. Once something is dead, it stays that way.   
No one can change that." 

The child balled up his little fist and scrunched his face up in grief filled rage. "Injustice! Unfair!" Trieze cuddled him closer and Wufei-chan shivered with hurt and anger. "Injustice." 

Trieze looked up at the colony leaders and smiled apologetically. 

"It's all right." One of the younger men smiled, "We weren't aware that you had a son." 

Trieze smooth Wu-chan's hair and soothed him, "He is my ward for the time being." 

"He loves you very much." A woman smiled. 

Trieze nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. He settled the now sleeping child onto his   
lap and looked lovingly at the caramel features of his 'very' little dragon, "And I him." 

"With such a sense of justice, he should make a fine soldier." 

Trieze frowned and closed his eyes, "I wish he would never have to know war. It would   
please me if he never even knew what a mobile doll was. But I fear it is not to be."   
___________________________ 

Duo: What possessed you to write that?!   
Rai: PMS and caffine depravation.   
Wufei: *sniffle*   
Duo: Wu-kun? Are you crying?!   
Wufei: Hn!   
Rai: Oh! Wu-chan I'm sorry! *cuddles him*   
Wufei: Why'd the birdy hafta die!?   
Duo: *sweatdrop* anou. . .   
Rai: Think I over did the angst?   
Duo: Just a little?!   
Rai: Damn.   
Duo: Are you taking your medication?   
Rai: I knew I forgot something!   
Duo: Rai.   
Rai: Nani?   
Duo: Go take your paxil.   
Rai: Thpbbbbbbbbbt"'   
  


* * *

**Part 4>**   


Wufei: It's about time you wrote more.   
Rai: Give me a break! I'm stage managing 'Elelctra' so I don't have much free time.   
Wufei: You are in charge of something?!   
Rai: *beaming smile* Yep! I made the set too!   
Duo: *In shock* They actually let you near power tools?!   
Rai: Oooooooo! power tools!   
Boys: *Sweatdrop*   
Quatre: So what is Electra about?   
Rai: Basic Greek tragidy. Mother kills father, daughter saves brother, daughter plots revenge, daughter sleeps with other daughter 'and' brother, then everyone dies.   
Quatre: *Sweatdrop*   
Duo: *Sincker* Sounds like one of your fics.   
Rai: Hey! I do -not- do incest!   
Heero: Just everything else.   
Rai: Yeah well. . . hey!   
Duo: *Snicker*   
______________________________ 

After what happened to the bird, Wufei refused to go anywhere near Lady Une. He stayed with Trieze all of the time, never letting him out of his sight. 

"Wu-chan. I need to meet with. . ." 

"No." 

"Little one, please let go of my leg." 

"No." His determined little face gazed up at his serrogate papa with tear filled eyes. 

"Wufei lady Une didn't mean to laugh at you about the bird. She was raised to be hard." 

"I don't care." 

"What if a private. . ." 

"No!" 

Trieze picked the teary eyed bundle from his leg and looked at him carefully, "If you let   
private Rowan watch you while I attend this meeting, I will play in the garden with you." 

The child perked up, "Can we make mud pies?!" 

"Of course." 

"And have a picnic?" 

"Mhmm." 

The little Chinese child thought this over then looked carefully back to Trieze, "But what   
will I do with Ro'an?" 

"You could play with his hair. He has very thick hair." 

"Could I use Zech's stuff?" 

Trieze nodded and Wu-chan leapt down and ran to Rowan, "Trieze papa said I can do   
your hair!" 

Rowan looked up helplessly. 

"I need to go to this meeting. Keep him happy." 

"But Une. . ." 

"He doesn't like Une." 

Rowan paused and looked at the child in his arm's, "Well at least you have good taste little man. Ok. Lead the way." 

An hour later Trieze took a break and went to check on the two of them. He found Rowan's Red hair bleached until it looked nearly pink. Tied up with a thousand little ribbons and spiking out all over his head. 

"Wu-chan?" 

"Trieze-sama!" Rowan jumped up, "Thank God! May I go now?!" 

Trieze tried very hard to keep from smiling. "I knew Zech wasn't a natural blond." 

"Trieze samaaaa!" 

"You may go." 

Rowan hurried out like the hounds of Hell were after him. 

"Wu-chan. . . You bleached Rowan's hair?" 

"Uhuh. Wasn' it pretty Papa?" 

He chuckled and lifted the child into his arms, "Let's get out of here before Zech gets back." 

A couple minuet's later the base was rocked with a scream, "WUFEI!!!!!" 

Wu-chan looked up at Trieze, "Trieze papa?" 

"What is it Wu-chan?" 

"Zech is home." 

The masked Luteintent rounded the corner and glared at the child who hid behind   
Trieze's cape. "You little monster! What did you do to my room?!" 

"He was only playing Zech." Trieze reasoned. 

"Trieze he used a whole bottle of bleach and the floor is covered in. . ." 

"That reminds me, what is your natural color?" 

"W. . . what?" 

"What is your natural hair color?" 

Zech looked down at the raven haired child, "You are a pest." 

"Pest!" Wu-chan repeated. 

"Yes Pest!" 

"Yes Pest!" 

"Are you copying me?" 

"Are you copying me?" 

"Stop it!" 

"Stop it!" 

"Why you. . . !" 

"Zech." Trieze caught his arm before he caught the child, "You need a vacation."   


"V. . . Vacation?" 

He nodded, "A week to relax I think." 

"Sir?" 

"Go on. Take a week off." 

Zech nodded slowly and turned on his heel. 

Trieze looked down at Wu-chan with a big smile. "I think he likes you." 

Wufei smiled and tugged at the commander's sleeve, "Can we have our picnic now? Can   
we huh?" 

"I had the cook pack it before I came to find you. Come on, lets go before the sun goes   
down. We can see the sun set." 

"Yosh!" 

Trieze squeezed the child's hand and led him to the garden where a cloth was already   
spread and covered with food. 

Wu-chan curled up in Trieze's lap and let the man feed him. Content to be near the familiar warmth. As the sun went down the OZ commander sighed, "It has been a long time since I just took time to enjoy a sunset." 

"Why?" 

"I have been very busy." 

"You're always busy." 

"What?" 

"You don't even give me my baths any more, you have Rowan or Une lady do it." 

"Well I. . ." 

"I miss you." 

Trieze smiled, "Would you like to take a bath Wu-chan?" 

"With bubbles?" 

"Uhuh." 

"The smelly rose bubbles." He grinned. 

Trieze laughed, "Alright." 

"But first. I made you a mud pie." Wu-chan smiled and shove it up right into Trieze's   
face accidently. 

"Wu-chan. . ." 

"Nanda?" 

"Run." 

The boy squealed and jumped up, running across the garden until Trieze caught p to him.   
Both of them went down into the mud and soon not a clean spot was left on either of them. Both   
were smiling at their game. 

"Trieze-sama?" 

Trieze looked up and wiped the mud from his face. "What is it Rowan?" 

"I. . . sir?" 

"Yes." 

"The ah . . . the Gundam pilots have been searching for the pilot of 005. They are getting to close." 

"It's all right Rowan. We will be fine." 

Wu-chan looked up at Trieze fearfully, "Who is Gungam pilots?" 

"Who -are- Gundam pilots, Wu-chan." Trieze corrected softly. "They are five boys who   
have dedicated their lives to crushing OZ." 

"But you -are- OZ! Will they hurt you?" 

Trieze got a far off look in his eyes, "One day. . . Mmm, let us go inside Wu-chan." 

"But. . ." 

"It's ok. We have a bath to take remember?" 

The child looked unsure but nodded and took the hand offered him, "Hai." 

Rowan looked after his commander with sad eyes. //He loves that kid. And that kid will be a Gundam pilot again any day now. Lord Trieze, you are setting yourself up for a lot of pain.//   
___________________________ 

Wufei: *Grin* I knew Zech wasn't a natural blond.   
Rai: I feel sorry for Rowan.   
Duo: Pink hair. *shudder*   
Heero: Maybe we can set him up with Relena.   
All: *long pause followed by hyserical laughter*   
Duo: Oi Rowwwwwwaaaaaaaaan! Hey it works!   
Zech: Rai, you are starting to annoy me.   
Rai: Shoulda done that dance for me Zexy.   
Zech: Zexy?   
Duo: *snicker* Sexy Zexy!   
Heero: Nanda?!   
Duo: But no one's as sexy as my Hee-chan. *BIG SMOOCH!*   
Heero: Better.   
Rai: *laughing* Ok, ok, enough! More to come soon, I promise! Ja ne minna. 

* * *

**Part 5>**   
**** ****

Rai: Ok, Wu-chan is wrapping up, not this chapter, maybe next.   
Wufei: *Pouts* Mine is shorter than theirs   
Rai: *Spits out her pepsie laughing*   
Wufei: I didn't mean -that- hentai!   
Rai: *Still chuckling* There are less chapters but more to each one.   
Wufei: Onna stop that annoying grinning!   
Rai: But you're soooo cute!   
Wufei: Hn.   
Duo: Poor Wu-man. Stuck with a short. . . tale."   
Heero: It's in the wrong place to be a tail.   
Rai: *spraying her screen in pepsie again* Heero I can't believe you said that!   
Trowa: . . .   
Quatre: It's your influence.   
Rai: Oh good! I was starting to think J gave him rat poison or something. Hmm. . . that gives me an idea. . .   
All: RAI!!!!!!!!!!   
________________________ 

Heero finally closed his computer and stood, "Got him."   
  


Wu-chan splashed in the bubble filled water. Trieze scrubbed his hair and spiked it up, bringing   
giggles of pleasure from the child. 

"Rinse." Trieze ordered and Wu-chan leaned his head back to let the water cascade over his face.   
Trieze smiled and nodded, "Good." 

After toweling the smiling child and combing out his long raven lochs, Trieze lay him on the bed still   
wrapped in his towel while he got his night cloths on. 

"Trieze papa?" 

"Hmm?" 

The child scrunched his face in question, "What is that thing?" 

"What thing?" Trieze turned and asked. 

Wu-chan pointed to his little rod and looked up in question. "What is it?" 

The Oz leader blushed and cleared his throat, "Ah. . . Wu-chan. . . that is so you can go to the   
bathroom." 

"Why is Zechs potty a different color?" 

Trieze did -not- like the direction this was going in, "It isn't." 

"Yes huh! I saw him doing tinkle and his was all white like milk." 

The man almost choked. 

"Why is his different?" 

"Because he wasn't going to the bathroom." 

"But he was holding it like you showed me and shaking it to get it all out." 

Trieze looked red as wing's paint, "Wu-chan. . . it's a grown-up thing." 

"Will mine be that color when I grow up?" 

He turned and busied himself dressing, "If you like." 

"What does yours look like?" 

He froze, "My. . ." 

"Hangy thingy." 

"Wu-chan can we change this topic?" 

"Why can't I see?" 

"It's a private thing." 

"But you saw mine." 

"That is different." 

"Injustice!" 

"Wu- chan. . ." 

"INJUSTICE!" 

"Wufei would you please. . ." 

"I~N~J~U~S~T~I~C~E~!!!" 

"WU-CHAN!" 

The child jumped. Trieze papa had never yelled at him before. He sniffled sadly and hid his face in   
the towel. 

"Wu-chan. . . Wu-chan please don't cry." He picked the naked child up and wrapped him in the   
blankets, nestling him against is strong chest. "I didn't mean to yell at you my love, I'm sorry." 

Little sable eyes blinked up at him and Wufei sniffled again. 

Trieze sighed and relented, "Mine looks just like yours only bigger." 

"Why?" 

"Because -I'm- bigger." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm older than you." 

"Why?" 

"Because I was born first," 

"W. . ." 

"And if you say Why again I'm going to tickle you silly." 

"Wh. . . .hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" The child kicked and howled with laughter, "Why?!   
Hehehehehahahahahaha!" 

Trieze smiled down at the squirming child, "Had enough?" 

"Yes! YES! Y~E~S~!!!" He giggled and rolled into his Trieze-papa's arms, "You're warm." 

"Are you cold?" 

"Uhuh." 

"Here, cuddle under the blankets with me and we'll make you all cosey again." 

Wu-chan smiled and cuddle closer to his protector. Trieze-papa would make everything all better.   
//Accept dead, Trieze papa can't help dead.// His childlike mind remembered. He inched closer and   
closed his eyes. "I love you Trieze-papa." 

__________________________ 

Wufei: Cloud Raihne, I have decided that you are mentally unstable.   
Rai: You didn't know that?   
Wufei: *sweatdrop*   
Duo: It's try Wu-man! Look, here's her medication.   
Wufei: Oh Gods. *Runs out looking ill*   
Rai: Should we have told him they're just anti depression meds?   
Duo: . . .   
Rai: . . .   
Both: Naaaaaaah   
Heero: Why if Wufei crying again?   
Rai: Oh! My poor Wu-bear! *leaves to go find him.   
Duo: You are so bad.   
Heero: Hn.   
  


* * *

**Part 6>**   


Rai: Well here it is folks, the last Wild Li'l Wu-chan!   
Wufei: Thank the Gods.   
Rai: Oh come on, you know you've enjoyed it.   
Wufei: Hn!   
Trieze: I have had a decidedly good time.   
Wufei: You would!   
Rowan: I'm gonna miss having that kis around th base   
Zechs: I won't   
All: No one asked you!   
Rai: You do make a dareling kid Wu-chan.   
Anja: Well I like them a little bigger. . .   
Wufei: Anja! Hentai!   
Anja: Always.   
Wufei: *Blush*   
Rai: Before Wufei explodes we better get on with the fic.   
_______________________ 

The sound of the base alarm woke Trieze and Wu-chan before dawn the next day. Wu-chan began to cry and Trieze worked despiratly to calm him as he dressed and slipped footsies onto the child. Just as he finished Rowan burst into the room,   
"Trieze-sama! It's the Gundams!" 

Wufei's eyes went wide and he hugged Trieze closer, "No! Trieze-papa!" 

"Hush Wu-chan, I will be alright." 

"But you said. . ." 

"Shh." He smiled softly and kissed a tear away, "They only want to help this time." 

"But you said they were bad people!" 

"No, I said they would kill me someday, that doesn't make them bad." 

"Yes it does! Yes it does!!!" 

"Wu-chan." Trieze said softly, "Calm down." 

"NO!" 

"SIR!" Rowan looked panicked. 

"Alert the troups." 

"Sir what about y. . ." 

"I'll be fine." 

"Hai." He ran out just as the window shattered and Duo and Heero burst in. 

"Greetings." 

"Give us Chang Wufei." Heero ordered, pointing his gun at the man's head. 

Wu-chan stood protectively in front of Trieze, "No! Don't hurt Trieze-papa!" 

Duo looked down and snickered, "W. . . Wufei?" 

"Hn." The child said in his high voice. 

Duo couldn't stand it. He fell to the ground rolling with laughter, "Hahaha, Wu-chan, hehehe." 

"Duo!" Heero tried to glare but he too had a large smirk on his face. 

"As you can see he is. . . relatively unharmed." 

Duo snickered again and knelt in front of the kid, "You remember us Wu-kun?" 

Sloe eyes narrowed and the child backed Trieze away, "You aren't going to hurt him." 

"Fei? We don't -want- to hurt him. You're the one always fighting him." 

"M. . . me?" 

"You're a Gundam pilot. 005 - Chang Wufei." Heero nodded. 

"Me?" Wufei looked at Trieze in sorrow, "It's true?" 

He nodded, "I am sorry Wu-chan. It is my fault you were given the youth formula. You were captured and Une acted without   
my orders." 

"So I. . . you. . . you're the bad guy?" 

He smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair, "If only life were so simple. There are no good and bad guys in war Wu-chan. Each   
side is doing what they feel is best. But I am your enemy." 

"Why were you so nice to me?" 

"Because enemy or not, you will always be my little dragon." 

Wu-chan hugged the Oz leader and sniffled, "Does this mean I hafta leave?" 

Trieze nodded, "It is for the best. You probably won't remember this once you regain your true age. We will be enemies   
again." 

"But I love you Trieze-papa!" Wu-chan gripped him tighter, "I don't want to leave!" 

Trieze wiped away his own tear and lifted the child gently, "Be a strong little soldier for me, ok Wu-chan?" 

"No!" He clung to his neck, "Don' make me go!" 

Duo took Heero's arm, "Come on, they need a second." 

Heero glared at Trize but allowe Duo to lead him away. 

"Wu-chan. . ." 

"I love you Trieze-papa. I don't want to leave." 

"You have a mission to fullfill Wu-chan." 

"To dead you?" 

"Yes." 

"But if I dead you, you won't be here to tuck me in, or chase Une lady away, or put Zechs on vaccation." 

"When you get big again, you can do those ihngs all by yourself." 

"But I don't want to!" He shook his head venemantly and latch onto Trieze tightly. "No, I won't go!" 

Duo and Heero came running in and slammed he door locked, "Wufei we hve to go now! The whole base is on our backs!" 

Trieze handed him over and Wufei kicked and screamed, "No! Trieze-papa! Trieze-Papa!!!" 

"Be strong my dragon." He smiled saddly and opened the door to his guards, "They're gone, let them be." 

Rowan watched the others leave and placed a hand on Trieze's shoulder, "I'm gonna miss that brat." 

The commander nodded, "Yes. As will I. Very much so." 

"He might remember." 

Trieze shook his head, "Let's not hope for miricles." 

"Sir?" 

"Please, leave me now." 

"Yes sir." He said softly and walked away fingering his still pink hair. "but I'm real going to miss him."   
  


Doctor J injected Wufei with a nutrilizer he had been workin on and soon the full grown Chinese warrior stood and pulled his   
clothing back on, then left his friends without a word. 

They exchanged worried glances but said nothing.   
  


Getting into the Oz base was easy for one person. He crept along the shadows and skipped around the night watch until he   
was underneith Trieze's window. Then with ease born of years of training, he scaled the wall nd slipped inside. 

The Oz commander was sitting at his desk, watching Vid cards of Wu-chan's time with them. A sad smile in his eyes. 

When a carmel colored hand touched his shouder he lept to th defense and froze, "Wu-fei." 

The sloe eyed boy nodded. 

"I'm glad to see you are well." 

"I know you." He sai quietly. 

"What did you say?" 

"I know you. . ." 

"Obviously." 

"Trieze-papa." 

He swallowed hard and his nostrils flared, "Wu-chan?" 

Before he could react the startled man had his arms full of Gundam pilot. "I didn't realize. . . Trieze, I am so sorry." 

"Don't be Wu-chan, you gave me a very special gift." 

"I still love you." 

"And I you." 

"If we both live through this war. . . maybe. . ." 

Thrieze nodded, "I will wait with an open heart." 

"I. . . I have to go." 

"I know." 

The boy hesitated then gave Trieze a quick kiss before jumping from the balcony. 

He watched him go with a silent sob. "I like you forever and love you for always." He smiled at the fast retreating shadow,   
"And as long as we're living my Wu-chan you'll be."   
  
  
_______________ 

Duo: That's a sweet poem at the end there.   
Rai: Yeah, it always made my mom cry, the origional ending is 'Long as I'm living my mommy you'll be.'   
Heero: Hn.   
Wufei: Yeah   
Rai: Oh come on! Isn't there a little sentementalist in your soul?"   
Both: None.   
Rai: Hn!   
Trieze: I have to say Wufei, It was a pleasure.   
Wufei: *Blush*   
Anja: Back of! Wu-kun is mine!   
Duo: Fight! Fight! Fight!   
Rai: -_-; boys. . . oi! Ja ne!   
  
  


**~Owari~**   


* * *

  
  
  



End file.
